


rose-colored glasses

by desponda



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person, keep scrollin, this is just endgame terezi angst i guess, yeah thse girls are traumatized and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desponda/pseuds/desponda
Summary: where in the world is vriska serket





	rose-colored glasses

So often you find that the order of the universe is unjust. The universe sees no coin, and the answers will always be the same. Everything is, and that’s all there really is to say on the matter.

 

What anyone wants or thinks they deserve is irrelevant. Her fate and your choices were what they had to be. You hope she understands that, wherever she is now.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Her intensely histrionic bravado and panicked recklessness causing so much needless and undeserved pain to anyone she could have claimed compassion for; such a direct contradiction to everything you meant to stand for.

 

So many friends hurt and lost to her choices that didn’t matter in the end. So much blood spilled and fear and memories best forgotten, and yet you reminisce like they’re something fond. Bad thoughts that inspire headaches and nausea, but you remember the rush you shared with her, even when you know you really shouldn’t.

 

Missing her has seriously demeaned your moral code and upset your stomach. Or maybe the game did that. Who really knows or cares at this point.

 

Either way, you hate missing her so much and you hate what it does to you. You try telling yourself that you don’t need her, but it’s not the same as it was before. You’ve begun to think that maybe you do.

 

There’s just this big gaping hole inside that eats up everything you have and leaves you feeling less, and you think that maybe it ate her too; and all you really want is her arms around you. A familiar hand to hold close to your heart and a girl to take your thoughts away again, if only for a moment. Or maybe you just want some sense of closure.

 

Is that really too much to ask of the universe?


End file.
